Voy por Ti
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: El peso de tus decisiones pueden formar pesadas cadenas, pero ningún hombre valiente daba la espalda a sus responsabilidades. Y a veces ni siquiera era por la responsabilidad, sino que más bien era una necesidad. "—Ya voy por ti, John." Pecados que provocaban dolor por largos siglos, y que solo la sangre redimiría. / Khan es Sherlock Holmes. Insinuación Johnlock. One-Shot.


**Voy por Ti**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Crossover:** Sherlock BBC, Star Trek

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry y el Reboot a JJ Abrams. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Trama de Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).**

**Notas:** Advertencia de que **_Khan es Sherlock_**, creo que esto se está volviendo canónico, al menos lo he visto en varias partes y… me gusta la idea en verdad~ Esto es solo un drabble que escribo en medio de mis retorcijones y mi pseudo estudio para mi examen. En las notas explico más. ¡Espero les guste!

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Voy por Ti  
****One-Shot**

* * *

_—No lo hagas. No es una buena idea. Por favor, Sherlock… no sabemos realmente que ocurrirá… Sherlock…_

_—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, John, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Si no te callarás y no deseas ver, entonces vete._

_La mirada adolorida del doctor se clavaría por lo que parecieron horas en su rostro antes de que él mismo desviase los ojos hacia la aguja que permanecía apoyada contra su brazo sin presionar. No por el momento, no aún. _

_Simplemente sentía el delicado metal contra su carne, la afilada punta enviando múltiples sensaciones a los receptores de su piel. Frío y peligro. Como un buen caso._

_No le veía, pero podía sentir los ojos de su compañero en él. Podía sentir su dolor, su miedo y su rabia. Probablemente deseaba darle un puñetazo, como aquel le dio poco antes de que visitasen a la Mujer en su escondrijo. Muy seguramente quería arrebatarle la jeringuilla y hacerle a entender a golpes que probar en sí mismo aquel suero clave para el caso no era su más brillante idea… quizás._

_Escuchó esos pasos alejándose, presionando fuerte en la madera del pasillo mientras la temperatura del salón parecía descender algunos grados ante su percepción, por la sola ausencia del otro hombre. Pudo oírle hacer rechinar todos y cada uno de los escalones de la vieja escalera, como si pisotear con violencia fuese otra forma más de liberar su frustración. El sonido metálico del pomo de bronce le previno del fuerte portazo que repercutió en todo el 221B, de alguna manera dándole el empujón final que necesitaba para lanzarse hacia adelante, borrando de su mente esos ojos suplicantes, mientras empujaba la aguja rompiendo su piel y llegando a sus venas. Dando paso al futuro._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con toda la seca rabia de su nostalgia, con todo el sordo dolor de su pérdida, mientras veía en la irreconocible Baker Street el sitio en el que se hubiese erguido hacía tiempo el edificio que hubo cobijado el hogar que había formado con su compañero hacía tanto ya. Metal y concreto, viejos edificios derrumbados por alguna guerra o sismo que habían acabado por ser reemplazados por aquella odiosa nueva arquitectura puntiaguda, esa que hacía que sus ojos ardiesen por el asco, y si lloraba era solo por esa repulsión.

Barrios completos perdidos, ni una piedra original quedaba en las calles. El Big Ben se veía falso entre todos esos edificios; una ciudad completamente diferente le recibía en esa Edad, solo manteniendo de su bien amada Londres el nombre y el Támesis a travesándola; y él se preguntó si la gente de siglos anteriores al suyo hubiesen pensado lo mismo que él pensaba ahora, de haber tenido la posibilidad ellos de visitar la Londres del Siglo XXI. _Su Londres_.

Su mirada congelada subió al cielo gris de Londres, maldiciendo aquel futuro y el engaño en el que había caído, creyendo poder de alguna manera remendar sus pecados, olvidando en el camino algo básico: Los humanos eran y seguirían siendo humanos, después de todo, y como alguna vez su archienemigo Moriarty hubiese dicho, morir era lo que les correspondía hacer.

_Una suerte que él hubiese dejado su humanidad muy atrás hacía mucho tiempo._

Marcus pagaría por haber tocado a su tripulación, sin lugar a dudas; y todos esos Coroneles y la Flota Estelar también lo harían. Todos seguirían la misma suerte que ese hombre merecía: _la Absoluta Aniquilación._

Había querido creer que los humanos podían haber cambiado un poco en todo ese tiempo, pero se había equivocado en su fe, recordándose una vez más que él no era el _Hombre de Fé_, sino que era el hombre práctico, el sencillamente lógico. John era el otro. _Su complemento, su equilibrio_. El pensamiento le provocó una oleada de calidez al mismo tiempo que le llenó de amarga soledad, volviendo a observar el muro frente a él.

Los dedos fríos de su mano izquierda se apoyaron en la pared de concreto en la que alguna vez estuvo la puerta hacia su hogar, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cada uno de los relieves de la superficie, y reafirmando su convicción con el recuerdo del rostro criogenizado de su compañero. Su respiración pausada contradecía su torrente de furiosos pensamientos, mientras su mano derecha se introducía en su bolsillo, tocando suavemente lo que llevaba allí.

—Ya voy por ti, John.

_Por él y por toda su tripulación._ Y los tendría a su lado una vez más, a todos y cada uno de ellos, a esos 72 súper hombres y súper mujeres que le ayudarían, esta vez sí, a enseñar a los humanos cuál era su posición en el mundo. Y cuando ese día llegase tendría un nuevo nombre: no John Harrison (puesto en honor a su compañero y a su hermana); tampoco Khan, como se había denominado hacia siglos; ni menos aún Sherlock Holmes, nombre con el que había sido llamado al nacer. Tendría un nombre nuevo, porque ese sería un renacimiento, y ese nombre resonaría en cada rincón de la Galaxia, provocando temor y respeto a cada uno de los seres inteligentes del espacio.

«_John podrá seguir llamándome Sherlock si lo desea_» pensó mientras sentía su sangre ebullir ante la idea de poder recuperarles y crear todos juntos la utopía que hacía siglos habían soñado. Su dedo finalmente apretó el botón escuchándose luego de unos momentos a la distancia un potente estallido junto con el sonido de algunas alarmas, las que rompieron la calma londinense, llenando el cielo de negro humo y pequeños fragmentos de escombros que alcanzarían manzanas a la redonda del lugar de la explosión.

Acarició con suavidad el muro de concreto una última vez, inclinándose para apoyar su frente en él por un segundo, antes de alejarse un paso. Su mirada fría seguía clavada allí, observando a través del tiempo y el espacio la sonrisa radiante de su compañero mientras le abría la puerta del 221B animándole a entrar con él, incluso dejándole oler el dulce aroma de las galletas de la señora Hudson que salía como oleadas por la puerta entreabierta. Esos ojos chispeaban, más brillantes que cualquier cosa que Sherlock hubiese visto jamás.

_—¿Vienes?—_preguntó el eco del pasado, haciéndole creer que era la voz de John, y aunque él sabía que él no estaba allí, su mente por un segundo le engañó haciéndole realmente creer que si estiraba sus brazos podría tocarle.

Su cuerpo comenzó a fulgurar por la Energización, llenando de destellos su cabello y gabardina negros, mientras una suave sonrisa se mostraba por primera vez sus labios, dejando solo una frase atrás mientras desaparecía.

—Voy en camino.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Simplemente quería escribir un fic donde Khan fuese Sherlock. Pero como no puedo evitar tratar de buscarle justificación hasta la trama más absurda, finalmente caí en que realmente "podría haber sido cierto". En el sentido de que, tomando en cuenta la versión de TOS, Khan fue creado genéticamente y se convirtió en un dictador, sin embargo no se aclara si fue creado desde que era un embrión o si fue "transformado". Podría haber sido transformado, en vista de que los genes de "superhombre" se pueden transmitir (como nos muestra Into Darkness al Khan salvar a la niña y, contra su voluntad, a Jim. Y al Tribble), entonces ¿por qué no podría ser Sherlock?

En la versión de TOS no se puede, porque era un sexy hombre de ascendencia india, pero STID está todo servido. Realmente veo a Sherlock inyectándose super genes, y en vista de cómo es, seguro que los probaría en John también. Los veo gobernando juntos, Sherlock porque los genes le crearon impulso de héroe, y John porque no puede dejarle solo (y porque los genes le crearon la necesidad de guiar a esos "_pobres humanos_").

¿No les llamó la atención que llamasen a Khan "_John Harrison_"? Yo pensé enseguida "_Anda, es como una mezcla de los hermanos Watson_". John y Harriet, no sé por qué pienso que no puede ser casualidad.

Khan nunca ha sido un malo completamente malvado, solo es bastante más inteligente y capaz que un humano normal, así que considera lógico que deba gobernarlos, lo que los humanos obvio no consideran justo. ¿No les recuerda a Sherlock? Es como Sherlock pero con el "impulso" de hacer cosas más allá que resolver unos casos. Queriendo crear una utopía, pero siendo incomprendido. Sherlock de por si es bastante tirano.

Y… eso, dios, tengo examen mañana. Espero que les guste, pobre Khan, algún día le dejarán reunirse de nuevo con John. Tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

¡No olviden enviar reviews para comentarme si les gustó! C: quizás me anime a hacer una continuación.

_PD: la imagen del fic es una que encontré en Pixiv que me inspiró para escribir esto. Pueden encontrar el link al final de mi perfil, que ff es cruel con los links._


End file.
